An image acquired with radially distributed projections can sometimes include undesirable artifacts. A variety of factors can cause artifacts. Some artifacts can be ignored and yet other artifacts can render an image useless or lead to a misdiagnosis.
One example of an image artifact resembles a bullseye having generally concentric rings of alternating dark and light shading.